1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an efficacious constituent supply apparatus for supplying efficacious constituents.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed supply apparatuses in which vortex rings of aromatic constituents (efficacious constituents) are projected toward an occupant in order to maintain a good environment within a passenger compartment of a vehicle (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-282085). Since the apparatuses allow aromatic constituents to be supplied locally, it becomes possible to decrease the usage of aromatic constituents. The supply apparatus according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-282085 has a plurality of containers in which aromatic constituents are enclosed, and is designed to enhance the satisfaction of a user by switching types of efficacious constituents.
However, the installment of a plurality of containers and valves in the supply apparatus to switch and provide efficacious constituents causes an increase in size and cost of the supply apparatus. Therefore, a supply apparatus is under consideration that encloses efficacious constituents in a cartridge and switches the efficacious constituents by changing the cartridge. For the supply apparatus of this type changing the cartridge, an insertion slot of the cartridge needs to be provided at the supply apparatus. However, the exposed insertion slot impairs the appearance of the supply apparatus.